


Fictober19 : ruining the art in the best possible way

by sailorfangirl



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Non-Graphic Smut, Set during s3ep5, rest of the poppies appear for like a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfangirl/pseuds/sailorfangirl
Summary: Vivienne and the MC decide to have some fun after the body painting, and ruin the art in the best way possible
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fictober19





	Fictober19 : ruining the art in the best possible way

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Yes, I'm aware. Your point?'

"Vivienne!" You laughed as she whispered butterfly kisses down your neck, noticeably bare chest pressing into your back, "You're still covered in paint"  
She came back up to whisper into your ear "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
Oh no. That was that voice. The voice she only used when she wanted you to obey her. A shiver ran down your back as she hummed, wrapping her arms around your waist, locking you in place as her hands began to run up your chest and you tried not to squirm at the feel of her very naked body against you.  
“Hang on”, you interrupted, causing Vivienne to freeze as momentary panic washed over her face.

Winking, you turned to face her, “It’s just, I’d rather not get paint on my dress”, you knew you were teasing and that she loved every moment of it.  
“Hmm that is a fair concern, why don’t we get it off then?”  
She was awful at hiding the blush that enveloped her face as she ran her hands up your thighs, nearly making you fall in surprise, and grabbed the hem of your dress, pulling it over your head.

“I thought I was meant to be the art here darling, but it seems not” she murmured in your ear as she ran her hands up your now bare thighs, digging in her nails as she went.  
“Mmm, if you’re so sure” you said. The paint was now starting to smudge and rub onto you as she grew closer and closer with her teasing and you had never been so glad before that you had hand picked her lipstick because her kisses running down your back were heavenly, mixed with her getting closer and closer and “-there” you gasped as she finally touched you where you needed her. You were overwhelmed by all the sensations and feelings. Her pace was unrelenting as she continued kissing the back of your thighs. It wasn’t long before you were trembling under her control.  
“I think this might be a better idea for the exhibit, this is the most beautiful art I’ve ever seen,'' Vivienne smirked before bending you over a wall and putting her mouth to much better work. You quickly came undone, her name mixing with profanities as you finally came undone.

Vivienne gently turned you over before slotting your lips together. You could tell she was close already and there was nothing more you’d love to see than Vivienne unravel under you.  
“You’re so good for me, you know that?” she said as she pressed closer to you.

But, you were both suddenly interrupted by Zoe’s voice shouting from inside. “Really? If you two are hooking up on the balcony I swear-”. She was cut off by laughs from the rest of the Poppies and wolf whistles from Jett. You looked down at the paint smeared across both of your bodies and slid your dress back on and said with a wink “How about we take some more photos, just to make sure we have enough?” before walking back inside and leaving a very flustered Viv following you.

**Author's Note:**

> I got annoyed that voltage didn't write this so decided to do it myself. This won't be my most refined fic as it's only short and wrote it in a day but it was great fun!


End file.
